Non-invasive measurement of body chemistry holds significant promise for a broad segment of the population, such as for example, diabetics. Also included are individuals and medical professionals interested in non-invasively monitoring other organic and/or inorganic compounds as they relate to natural functioning physiology or disease states of the body. More than 200 million people worldwide and approximately 23.7 million Americans are suffering with diabetes. In America diabetics are advised to have blood drawn as often as five to seven times per day to adequately monitor their insulin treatments. Understandably, patients in any situation of which a blood analyte test is required do not enjoy having their blood drawn but this is critical in the daily testing required by diabetics. This inconvenience may lead to a lack of testing and therefore a lack of compliance with disease treatments further enhancing the spread and/or progression of a disease such as but not limited to diabetes. For instance, in other scenarios, it may be necessary for an individual to monitor other analytes such as urea, cholesterol, triglycerides, total protein, albumin, hemoglobin, hematocrit, bilirubin, or any other suitable analyte. Furthermore, other analytes may be of interest depending on the individual situations of the patient.
The current clinically accepted method of analyzing blood chemistry involves removing a blood sample by puncturing the skin with a needle. The sample is then tested for one of a number of compounds contained within the blood that provides information about a physiological condition or function. For diabetics, the tests are performed on disposable test strips which create a large financial obligation for patients over their lifetime. Beyond the immediate pain and discomfort many diabetics show reluctance to test for concern over the possibility of infection, discomfort, cultural pressure and generalized patient fear.
While a variety of analyte testers have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.